1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosures for pets. More particularly, the present invention relates to heated enclosures for domestic animals. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to enclosures for pets that are heated and/or cooled directly from duct registers or other means.
2. Prior Art
Pet owners often want to keep a pet within an enclosure in a room of the pet owner's home, rather than letting the pet roam freely. Furthermore, pets, such as cats, often seek out temperature control elements, and, therefore, tend to roost themselves on stoves, by heating and cooling registers, by furnaces, and in other potentially hazardous areas.
Several prior patents have addressed the concept of heated pet enclosures. Usually the prior art has been directed to an outdoor enclosure. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,994, issued Jun. 15, 1976 to Petrucciani, entitled "DOG KENNEL MODULE", teaches a dog kennel attached to the outside of a building, with the wall between the kennel and the building comprising a window to enable two-way viewing between the interior of the kennel and the interior of the building. Air conditioning and heating lines, preferably attached to air conditioning and heating means inside the building, provide climate control for the interior of the kennel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,767, issued Sep. 22, 1992 to Torchio, is entitled "WINDOW MOUNTED PET ENCLOSURE." The patent teaches a pet enclosure to be mounted to a window of a house or other building. The pet enclosure has a roof, a floor, an end wall, and two spaced side walls, with the side walls and the end wall having screens built thereinto and, optionally, windows to fit over the screens. The pet enclosure, optionally, further comprises a pullout drawer to fit between the floor of the device and a second floor of the device; the pullout drawer contains an electric heater, and the second floor of the device contains a perforated plate for conducting heat from the heater into the interior of the pet enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,350, issued Nov. 16, 1993 to Vavrek, is entitled "DWELLING ADDITION PET ENCLOSURE." The patent teaches a pet enclosure to be mounted to the outside of a dwelling at a wall service opening. The pet enclosure comprises an enclosure member comprising a support boot having floor ventilation and an access opening, a security sleeve, a service access door, and an enclosure body and roof; a seal; and a pair of cover plates, which are employed alternately of the cover member.
It is readily appreciated that each of the above devices teaches an outdoor heating enclosure without concern for cooling. What is needed is an enclosure for a pet, with the enclosure being readily heated or cooled and which may be used either indoors or outdoors. The present invention provides such a device.